


Dean Will Fix It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [184]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Sam was still hurt from the Cole thing after he turned Dean back (emotionally or physically) but he doesn't say anything because he didn't think Dean remembered it. When Dean does find out he gets pissed off and storms out of the bunker and Sam thinks he was mad at him but Dean actually goes off to find Cole... (If you do it can it be Wincest, doesn't have to be but would love to see it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Will Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> school just started and i already feel overwhelmed. i'm taking intense classes this quarter so be patient with my slowness, thank you!

**Prompts** : Sam was still hurt from the Cole thing after he turned Dean back (emotionally or physically) but he doesn't say anything because he didn't think Dean remembered it. When Dean does find out he gets pissed off and storms out of the bunker and Sam thinks he was mad at him but Dean actually goes off to find Cole... (If you do it can it be Wincest, doesn't have to be but would love to see it)

 

Sam examined a few of the cuts and bruises that were still healing. His face had mainly recovered, only a few scrapes still visible. But the rest of his body was black and blue and he was pretty sure one of his ribs was fractured. It hurt to do almost anything, and spent a lot of time lying in bed. He was pretty sure Dean thought he was ignoring him, which wasn’t true. Sam wished he could spend every minute with his newly human brother, staring at his pure, green eyes and seeing the kind smile on his face.

Demonic Dean was gone, but there were still the emotional and physical wounds that remained. He knew the scars Cole made on his body would fade, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever recover from his brother leaving him in the hands of that sadist.

He stood in front of his mirror, shirt-collar pulled back to check a particularly nasty cut on his collarbone. He touched it gently and winced. “Fuck.”

“Hey, Sammy, I was thinking about dinner and—what the hell is that?”

Sam spun around and met Dean’s shocked eyes. “Dean!”

“Take off your shirt,” Dean ordered. His tone of voice booked no disagreement and Sam stripped off his flannel and soft cotton undershirt. “Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam had lost weight in the time that Dean had been gone, and the injured arm lost a lot of muscle mass. He felt self conscious, even more so when Dean’s hands touched his damaged body. “Aw, Sammy.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Sam’s shoulder and he felt like crying. He and Dean had ended their romantic relationship over the Gadreel problem, but Sam had missed him every day. He missed the closeness and the special love that they shared.

“Who did this?”

It was the question Sam had been dreading. He’d assumed Dean had forgotten the whole…abandoning Sam to his kidnapper situation, and he didn’t know how to explain that it was partially due to his brother that Sam was in this condition. “It was Cole.”

Dean’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “The man who kidnapped you?”

“Yeah.”

Dean let out a controlled breath and then stormed out of the room. Sam sank onto his bed, grunting at the pressure on his ribs. His brother was gone. Sam knew Dean thought Sam blamed him for his condition, or for not being strong enough to overcome his captor. Dean was angry with him now, and Sam just didn’t know how to fix it. He’d fucked up and pissed his brother off… again.

*

Dean was seething. The only things he could see were the wounds on Sam’s body, the marks that Cole had left on his brother because Dean abandoned him. It wasn’t an excuse that he was a demon, he had left his brother in the hands of someone who had hurt him. Dean would spend the rest of his life making this up to Sam, but for now he was going to deal with Cole.

He found Cole in the warehouse where Sam had been trapped, and strolled in casually. Cole didn’t know he wasn’t a demon anymore, and maybe Dean could use that to his advantage. There was always the fear factor of dealing with someone that wasn’t human, especially a killing machine like the one Dean had been.

“Cole.”

Cole jumped and looked shocked to see Dean. “Winchester?”

“You didn’t pick a very smart hiding spot,” Dean drawled. “Unless you wanted me to find you.”

Cole got into that weird fighting stance he was in last time and even though he wasn’t a demon, his anger made it easier to overpower him. “You hurt my brother,” Dean growled. “Now I’m going to show you why you should _never_ mess with a Winchester.”

Dean had to hand it to Cole, he didn’t look nearly as terrified as Dean had intended. No problem. Dean would soon wipe that smug smile right off his face, and he would have fun doing it.

Dean let a little bit of his sadistic side out while dealing with Cole, seeing the pain in his brothers eyes each time he looked at the man. His knives were called on frequently and his knuckles were sore, but he wanted him to suffer ten times over for what he did to Sammy. He made sure to leave Cole alive but in pain and cleaned the blood off him before he came back to the bunker. Sam was still hunched in his room and Dean sat on the bed beside him, touching his brother’s silky hair. “Sammy.”

Sam looked up, eyes red. “You came back.”

“Of course I did, baby boy.” Dean kissed his temple lightly. “I just had to take care of some things.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. “I’m sorry I’m weak, it’s not your fault I’m like this, I don’t blame you I love you, please forgive me–,”

“Sammy, stop,” Dean interrupted. “Baby, you don’t actually think I’m mad at _you,_ do you?” Sam sniffled and it was all the answer Dean needed. “Sweetheart—I was mad at Cole. I was furious that someone _dared_ hurt you and I was even angrier at myself for letting it happen to you. But you—Sammy, you’re just a victim. You should want to knock my lights out.”

“Never,” Sam replied. “I miss you so much, Dean. I know I ended our relationship but I was just angry. I still love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean promised. And he proceded to prove it to Sam, slowing removing his clothes and slotting their bodies together, making love instead of just fucking his brother. He jerked Sam’s cock while hitting his prostate and then showered Sam with apologies and love. “You are everything to me, Sam.”

Sam sniffed. “What… what about Cole?”   
“He won’t be bothering us ever again,” Dean said. “He’s alive, but I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“I know I should be upset, but I don’t have the energy.” Sam snuggled into Dean. “You really wore me out.”

Dean chuckled and rubbed their noises together. “My master plan is working.”

“We’re going to be okay,” Sam said. “I know it.”

“Yeah, Sammy. We’re gonna be just fine.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many prompts on my list, so i'm closed right now! hopefully i'll finish up and add more soon :)


End file.
